the Prince and the Raven
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about Princess Tutu
1. Love Only Me

Title Love Only Me

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Surprise + emo (fanfic bake off #8)

Word Count 277

Fandom Princess Tutu

Pairing Mytho/ Princess Kraehe

Warning none

Summary Mytho demands Princess Kraehe's heart

"Love only me."

Princess Kraehe gazed in horror. What was he asking? She had done everything that her father asked of her in order to marry the prince. Did her father really expect her to give her heart to Mytho in order to revive her father.? What of his promise that she would marry the prince?

"Love only me" he repeated waiting for her to surrender her heart. The Raven loomed behind him. It was a test to see if she love her father enough to give him her heart even though it was the Prince asking the questions. With the Raven's blood in him, the Prince now spoke with the Raven's voice.

She had abandoned her life as Rue in order to revive her father. The Raven and the Prince were all that she lived for. They were the people she loved. It was her father's promise that she would How could they be so cruel that they would require her to give up her life to revive the Raven.

"I knew you were worthless. You do not even love me enough to sacrifice your own heart for your father. Run away. I will find another's heart to revive your father. Your faithless heart would only taint him. Go ahead and save yourself. You were never worthy of me or him."

The Princess ran from the room in rejected by the two persons she loved most. Who could she turn to now? Rue was gone. Princess Kraehe had no future. All her dreams were in shambles. Behind her the Prince and Raven smirked at each other. They had her exactly where they wanted.


	2. The Knight Who Would Not Die

Title The Knight Who Would Not Die

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Surprise + emo (fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 300

Fandom Princess Tutu

Warning None

Summary Fakir rewrites the story thanks to Duck

His pen literally flew across the pages. It seemed to have a mind of its own. He was writing with a purpose now. No longer would he bound by fate. He was not the knight who died in the story.

Princess Kraehe's remarks about his lack of courage no longer bothered him.

It took more courage to follow to rewrite the story. He had spent so much time trying to prevent the Prince from regaining his heart because he had been afraid that he would die if he did. Instead of trying to prevent Drosselmeyer's story from happening he should try to write his own.

He had Drosslemeyer's ability to make the story come to life. What he needed was the courage to write it. He would not let the town's people influence him. The Raven could not prevent him from writing the story that needed to be told. It was his story now not Drosslemyer's

It was Duck that had convinced him to write again. Her story was one of courage. She would not simply have a choice of being Princess Tutu who would fade to a point of light if she ever declared her love for Mytho

She might have been created at the whim of Drosselmeyer, but she was no longer Drosselmeyer's creature. She was Duck and it was as Duck that she must triumph over the Raven. His story would have a happy ending only she was willing to persevere. He would make sure that she was written that way.

His story would not be the tragedy that Drosslemeryer envisioned. Once the Raven was defeated and the machination that kept Drosselmeyer's story going was demolished, they would be able to live their lives and make their choices free from a story which had already been written.


	3. Why a Duck?

Title Why a Duck?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Surprise + emo (fanfic bakeoff #8)

Word Count 297

Fandom Princess Tutu

Warning None

Summary Duck saves the world

It did not matter that she was a product of Drosselmeyer's imagination. He simply could not resist playing god from beyond the grave when he created her. His mistake was assuming that he could control underestimated her every step of the way partly because she had been made a duck. It was her attraction to the Prince that first activated the pendant she wore. Drosselmeyer just assumed that this attraction would control her actions. . As a girl she had a crush on Mytho, but she thought that he was out of her reach. Still, she wanted to be with him and help him.

It was only when she discovered that the Prince was missing his heart that her feelings for the Prince triggered her transformation into Princess Tutu. Her driving ambition became recreation of the Prince's heart. She did so despite being thwarted at every turn by Fakir, Princess Kraehe and later the Prince himself. She would have liked him to love her as the girl Duck or even as Princess Tutu, but she knew that she would disappear if she ever expressed her feelings verbally Her efforts were rewarded by convincing Fakir to fight with the pen instead of the sword.

Drosselmeyer put one last temptation in her way. If she retained the last piece of the Prince's heart, she could have his love and not return to being a Duck She knew that at heart she was a Duck and not a girl or a princess. Only by remaining true to herself could she save the story from tragedy. It was appropriate for her to return to the pond of her birth. It was enough for her to know that she helped prevent the tragedy. Not bad for a Duck.


	4. Regrets

Title Regrets

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 100

Prompt Regret

Fandom Princess Tutu

Character Princess Tutu and Princess Kraehe

Warning none

Summary Gift fic for Lady Griddlebone

They gazed at each other. Each knowing that they could never be with the Prince in their present forms. Their forms were lies, The Raven was not Princess Kraehe's father. She would never be with Prince as Princess Kraehe if the Raven were revived. He would only take their hearts for himself.

Princess Tutu realized that she could never be with the Prince in her present form. If she ever said she loved him she would disappear forever. The Prince would only be whole again if she returned his heart which was the thing that made her Princess Tutu.


End file.
